


温泉之旅

by Xiaolou0228



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, 舔穴, 颜射
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiaolou0228/pseuds/Xiaolou0228
Summary: R18，搞黄色，你情我愿
Relationships: 阿木尔·朵塔尔&让·莱尔特
Kudos: 3





	温泉之旅

**Author's Note:**

> R18，搞黄色，你情我愿

温泉旅行，爱玩水的液体猫猫被奥拉捉着顺毛。 顺着顺着就，会让小阿让坐在温泉池边，打开腿，去舔小阿让的穴口。

“你、你又……”被舔穴的猫魅肩头一颤，伸手按着阿木尔的角，有气无力地推他。  
“嗯？”埋头苦干的奥拉抬眼看了他一眼。  
“脏……”他支支吾吾的开口。  
“不脏。”得到的是爽快的回答。  
“呜…你放开、我用手……”阿让也不解释，一手掰开臀部，一手正往下探。  
“用手？”阿木尔舌尖用力往里面捣了一下。

“呜…！”  
被这么一刺激，他不禁想要并拢腿，却不料夹到阿木尔的头。阿让本来还想抱怨什么，意识到了这点，他立马停住了，试图直起身子去看。

“呃、抱歉…！”

回应他的是舌尖更用力的舔舐。

“啊——！”  
“你、你……”拗不过他，阿让只能往后退，捉着空隙曲起腿，用尾巴挡住穴口。

阿木尔一手压住往后退的屁股，另一只手捏住尾巴尖搓了搓。

“退什么，不舒服？”他眯着眼笑起来，接着说，“我的舌头上没有鳞片。”阿木尔甚至张开嘴，舌尖在小阿让眼前晃一晃。

阿让也没光顾着颤抖，腿夹着尾巴到没那么轻易松开。听阿木尔这么一说，不禁联想起那带鳞片的性器，以及那大家伙的尺寸，脸不觉有些红了，但唯独舔穴这事不能退让。

“你要就，直接进来……”  
“不舒服？”  
“不是……！太、太磨人了…”

阿木尔笑了笑，咬了一口阿让的尾巴尖。

“好了，尾巴让开，我还不想射在你外面。”

“哦……”阿让乖乖挪开尾巴，又盘住阿木尔的手臂，好像挪有不备尾巴能制得住他似的。  
阿木尔把坐在池边的阿让抱起来，背对着自己，胸膛贴着脊背，又坐回池水里，他的手臂架着小阿让的膝弯，手就得以直接绕到阿让的身前去，握住阿让的性器。

“要进去了，放松。”他在阿让耳边说。

“嗯…”

阿木尔的性器直直地埋进阿让的穴口，鳞片擦着翕动的软肉过去，刚好磨着微硬的那一点。没有经过充分的扩张，只靠温泉水和唾液，要吞下奥拉的尺寸，果然还是有些勉强。

“痛吗。”

“呜啊…！阿木尔、你…嗯…”

阿木尔去揉他的性器，嵌进去的小半截浅浅地抽插。他触电似的逃离那点的折磨，可是身后的奥拉却浅入浅出，有意无意的捉着那点不放。阿让没有办法，只能主动压下身子，让那龟头重重的擦过那点，进到甬道更深的地方。

“……嘶。”奥拉不禁倒吸一口凉气，不轻不重地捏了捏猫魅的性器。

“咿——！”  
一声呻吟，身体似乎自后穴被撕成两半，但被粗大的性器填满，这份紧致和压迫太过强烈。温水里散出点点血腥味，但这似乎激得猫魅的身体更加兴奋，痉挛的小腿再也支不住身子。

“着什么急……”

“…喵嗷…哈、呜…我…我、不知道……”

阿木尔几乎立刻就架住了阿让的身体，防止他再向下沉坠，握住性器的那只手不停地揉弄着经络与顶端，埋在猫魅族体内的性器缓慢地晃动，不疾不徐地磨着阿让的前列腺。

“你受伤了，我可是会心疼的……”

“什、么…啊…那里…呼呼……”

他一时不知该先制止那一边的动作，尾巴和前端的性器仿佛走同一个触点，被打湿的毛发也掩盖不住尾巴的坚挺。夹在背脊和奥拉小腹之间胡乱摆动。

“……舒服吗，阿让？”

“嗯…可、可是……”  
猫魅引以为傲的柔韧性在这时体现了出来，他努力扭动着身体，仰脸去确认身后人的面容。冷不丁那性器摁着那块凸起的软肉，在身体里碾了一圈。

“哈啊…啊…嗯…阿木尔…？”  
“呜，阿木尔…”  
他叫着奥拉的名字，有点害怕的反复确认。他害怕，甚至不敢在喜欢的人面前表达出懦弱，因为他实在过于闪耀了，就如同草原的日光——热烈坦荡，却无法抗拒沐浴其中的贪念。敏感点被反复撵磨，有疼痛又有性爱的快感。他惊叫地要抱怨，却又不想。

“我在。”  
“是我。”阿木尔一声声地应着，白色的瞳孔里映着猫魅族的面容。他一面回应着阿让的呼唤，一面并不忘记摆着腰肢，浅浅地磨小阿让的前列腺。声音和快感混合在一起，他探出舌尖去舔阿让的耳尖。

“没事的，是我，阿让，是我……”

阿让侧过脑袋，伸出舌尖舔了舔阿木尔胸口的鳞片，仅此传达他的舒心。

“……”阿木尔重重地一咋舌，“奥拉族的鳞片并不只是鳞片而已……你知道的吧？”

“唔？”阿让脑子晕乎乎的，吐着舌头仰脸去看阿木尔。

回应他的是一个凶狠的吻，卡在浅处的性器重重地又送进来小半截。

“咪——！”  
阿让瞪大了眼睛，差一点蔚蓝的双眸就要失去焦距。惊觉自己口泄出不寻常的声音，还好唇齿已经被阿木尔及时堵住了。

“……啧，疼不疼？”奥拉这时还有耐心去询问。

阿让大口的喘息，没有应声，只是不停地摇头否认。

“……”  
阿木尔的手伸到穴口处，带茧子的指腹轻轻地揉着紧绷的穴口。  
“……流血了，啧。”

听到阿木尔的话，阿让突然绷紧了神经，好像做错事的小孩被抓了包。生怕阿木尔退出去，他便更努力的咬紧后穴，又往里挤了些。  
“没…！胡说…嗷…”

“嘶——”阿木尔猝不及防，被阿让夹地倒吸一口冷气，到底是没有忍住，用力地又送进去一节——险些已经到底了，膨胀的底端还卡在外面，阿木尔把滚烫的吐息烫在阿让的耳尖。

“这么犟、啧……”他听见阿木尔啧声，  
“就说进去之前、让我做好扩张——啧，别动，乖，听话……”

“嗯…已经…极限了…呼、呼……”  
虽然腿根还没有坐实在囊袋上的感觉，能把奥拉尺寸可怖的性器吞到这般地步已经是极限。内壁被鳞片蹭过破皮的裂口，又痒又辣的感觉吊起了他的神经——已经无法思考了。

猫魅彻底软成了一摊春水，差一点就要给温泉的涟漪淌去，还好阿木尔架着他固如枷锁。奥拉咬住猫魅的耳尖，尽量避免过多地刺激到他脆弱的内里。

“……还好吗？”阿木尔稀碎的吻落在他脸上，沙哑的声音尽量柔情的安慰。“我动一动试试看，你能撑住吗？”

只听阿让黏黏糊糊的声音在耳边缥缈如丝。  
“不用那么…温柔……”  
“嗯、按你想做的…”  
“肏我…”

“……你是傻子吗你。”  
阿木尔低声用草原语骂了一句，舌尖探入，用力地舔舐阿让的耳壁，从上到下，把濡湿声含糊地塞进阿让的耳朵里。  
“不会放过你是真的。”  
“心疼你也是真的。”  
“傻子。”

“呜咿…耳、耳朵…！”  
阿让全身的的骨头痉挛似的抽搐，酥麻的电流自阿木尔舔舐的地方窜过，脑子里雷鸣似的响，被捉住弱点的猫魅差一点就要，爽晕过去。  
“嗷…耳朵，不可以……”求饶似的叫唤。

“怎么？”阿木尔停住了，“为什么？”

“痒…还、还很奇怪……”对于自己的弱点，猫魅的声音越来越小。

阿木尔笑了起来，他一面舔舐阿让的耳朵，一面故意操着猫魅族小穴外侧的一圈软肉，鳞片进出。  
“慢慢来，能进去。”

阿让塌着耳朵，躲闪奥拉追逐的舌尖，下体猝不及防传来鳞片刮搔的快感，一个激灵差点咬到自己的舌头。他郁闷的吐着小舌，攀着奥拉的肩膀，把舔舐覆在了他喉头的鳞片上——含着倒刺的舌刮着龙鳞，，真不知是讨好还是小动物的报复。

“啧。”他听到奥拉族暴躁的咋舌声。

“……你自找的。”

“嗯…？“

阿木尔按住阿让的小腹，一个用力，猫魅族彻彻底底地坐到了底——阿让隐约听到自己小腹里传来“咚”的一声闷响，快感甚至略迟了片刻才到来，阿木尔的性器一整根操了进来，恶狠狠地顶在他想都不敢想的深处。

“……该死的，”他恍惚听到奥拉族的声音，“做完之后、帮你上药……”

“啊——！不、不可能…嗯…呜啊……”  
“呼呼…哈、啊…太…太深了……”阿让激烈地甩着脑袋，一瞬间他感觉自己两眼一抹黑，恍然就要背过去。只不过还在勃大的性器不许，跳动的经络熨烫他的内里，根部刚才刺入的鳞片，冰凉地激起异样的欲望。

“吃进去了……嘿。”

他更为贪婪地大口喘息，明明已经到了极限，也清楚胡闹的下场，但被奥拉这么一顶，开关闭合似的触发了燃点。感觉身体愈发燥热，浸染鳞片的凉意，刚才几乎濒死的状态，即刻回光返照，本该无力的猫魅竟急切地动起腰来。

“哈、为什么…为…呜…”

“——别动！”

他猛地被阿木尔摁住了，他清晰地感受到性器在身体里又膨大了一圈。  
“……好奇怪…温泉…嗯、水里…水里有什么…呼呜……”只感觉脑子里一团浆糊，温热的水汽朦胧了水面的倒影。此时，猫魅看不清自己的媚态，也不会为自己的羞耻心蒙羞。

“……唉。”阿木尔叹了口气。

“让你多适应适应了……奥拉族男性的精液自带催情作用，你还这么急躁……”

“什、么…你……！”

“……我是无辜的啊！我也不能控制……”阿木尔的手掌贴上猫魅族微微隆起的小腹，轻轻地揉着，他把吻细碎地落在阿让的耳尖与面颊上。  
“总之，你先别动……”  
他浅浅地动着性器，紧绷的内里在他坚持不懈的磨弄里终于软化下来，阿木尔感受着那些软肉终于开始涌出黏热的水液，又亲了亲阿让的耳朵。  
“其他种族的体液可以中和催情效果，”他说，咬了一口阿让的耳尖，“现在……感觉好一点了吗？”

“哈呜…啊…你、你动动……”阿让性急的催促他。

“行……反正你都要适应的。”  
阿木尔嘟囔了一句，提着阿让的身体往上抬了抬，滚烫的性器滑出来些许——然后猛地整根操了进去。

阿让支着他的手臂，肚子涨的厉害。性器嵌在内里，即使拔出来也不可即刻闭合的地步。他本能的索求，感觉有热流从体内涌出，但猝不及被阿木尔这撞，下身的脏器都要随着他的动作挤到胃囊。嫣红的唇张张合合，却再也擒不住唾液顺着口衍滑落。疼痛给他清醒的快感，他又怎么会放过这般欢愉。

他忘情地呼唤奥拉的名字：“阿木尔…阿木、尔…哈啊……”

“我在……我在。”  
阿木尔雪白的眼珠周围浮现出一圈浅红的瞳孔轮廓，他环住阿让的大腿，用力地、深深地、反复地操弄他的内里。

“好大…你、你…为什么…呃……！”

“痛得、好舒服…嗯、哈……”

“……啧。”阿木尔再度骂了一声，他把阿让翻了个身，硕大性器碾着内里一圈儿，他得以看到阿让几近失神的面庞。

“该死的……你可真行啊。”  
他骂骂咧咧地对阿让的胸口又亲又咬，双臂穿过阿让的腿弯又环住猫魅族的脊背，几乎让他的双腿代替双臂搭上自己的肩头。

他眼睁睁的看着自己的身体弯折到不可思议的地步，羞耻心早就被性欲淹没了。内壁猛的被撞到最顶端，脸上点滴温热的溅落感，一瞬间的断片，再回过神来，自己的小腹、脸颊还有发丝，星星点点粘黏着粘稠的白浊。

阿让下意识的把唇边的液体卷入口中，精液的腥味在味觉上无限放大，他才反应过来自己做了怎样丢脸的事。  
“呜…腥……”

阿木尔愣了愣，随后，猛地吻上阿让的双唇，他的舌尖气势汹汹地闯了进来，把阿让口中的味道席卷殆尽。

高潮把阿让吞噬掉了，他头脑发昏，偏偏奥拉族还在一刻不停地攻击他的内里，他觉得他的身体酸软又疲惫，可精神被刺激得高度亢奋，他没什么意识地看着阿木尔的瞳孔，从那清澈的、雪白的双眼里看到自己的影子。他只来得及喊了一声“阿木尔”，就彻底陷入了昏迷。

恍惚间他听到奥拉族低声在他耳边说了一个熟悉的发音，但他来不及思考。

“Aod。”

——————————————————————————

第二天猫猫醒过来，发现自己后面暂时合不拢了，他隐隐约约记得自己说过什么，脸迅速地红了一小会儿。

阿木尔会来给他上药，阿让会伸出手去挡阿木尔——哪里还敢让他碰？他现在后面还实实在在地痛着。

“怎么了？”阿木尔问道。

“别看…！”

阿木尔拍拍他的屁股：“乖，不欺负你，给你上药。”

“骗子。”阿让默默地在心里计数。

“…我哪儿骗你了？”

阿让不理他，裹紧小被子。

阿木尔叹了口气，给自己戴好手套，戳了戳他：“戴手套了，还不放心？”

阿让想了想，掀开被子一角，带着哀怨的眼神向他伸出手：“药给我，我自己来。”

“你还有劲儿？”

“总比被下药似的再来一次强。”阿让嘀咕道。

“……只是精液而已，”阿木尔伸手握住阿让的手腕，“事先忘了和你说，是我的错，我道歉。”

猫魅族愣了愣，这倒提醒他了，其实人分明给他解释过，是自己脑子一热忘了，他迅速把手抽回被子里。“没事……”他嘟囔道，“自己会好的。”

阿木尔又把他的手捞出来，亲了亲腕骨。  
“好了，乖，让我看看。”

“……昨晚你还没看够么？”阿让小声说道，“羞死了……”

“看不够，”阿木尔坦白道，“听话，让我给你上药。”

猫魅族拽着被子的手松开，尾巴还是不依不饶的夹在腿间，阿木尔把他的尾巴捏开，绕在自己的手腕上。

事实上的确凄惨得很，猫魅族两半白嫩臀肉中间那个红肿的肉洞还呈现出外翻的状态，阿木尔只是稍微碰了碰外侧，就换来阿让不自觉的颤抖。“……咳，”他有点不好意思地咳嗽一声，“我下次……收敛点。”

“……这倒不用。”阿让把脸埋进枕头里，声音闷闷的嘟囔。

阿木尔好气又好笑，捏了一把阿让的屁股：“还说不用？”

“唔！”  
阿让被捏得声音都抖了，委屈巴巴地对着阿木尔呼噜：“你不爽么……”

“爽是爽啊，”阿木尔把药膏挤在手指上，“你呢？”

阿让又把脸埋进枕头里，随着药膏的涂抹深深浅浅地呼吸：“那不就可以了……”

“……傻子，”阿木尔无奈地叹息，“我是说，那你呢，你觉得怎么样？”

“……”阿让又不说话了，继续做鸵鸟，直到阿木尔把药膏均匀地把里里外外都涂一个遍，他才开口，极小声地承认道，“……爽死了。”

“……嚯。”  
阿木尔挑挑眉，把药膏的罐子放在一边，低下头亲了亲猫魅族的手指。“那就行，”他咧着嘴说，“以后更有得爽，好好养吧，小家伙。”


End file.
